


Stay My Tragedy

by SilverCat_414



Series: 扭曲的命运 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Explicit Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Soulmates, mentions of Birdflash, minor appearance of Dick Grayson, minor appearances from the batfamily
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverCat_414/pseuds/SilverCat_414
Summary: 灵魂印记，它可能会在一个人人生中的任何时刻出现。这是命运的标志，大多数人认为它是他们注定会与之坠入爱河、相伴一生的另一个人的映射，而杰森知道这是彻头彻尾的谎言。因为他的灵魂印记出现在他临死前的最后一刻——命运将他交到了一个疯子的手中。这是一个命运残酷得难以置信的世界，当杰森的灵魂印记映射出的正是谋杀他的人的时候。不过，斯莱德不这么想，他可能是唯一一个能够改变杰森悲惨命运的人。
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Series: 扭曲的命运 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stay My Tragedy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888669) by [GavotteAndGigue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavotteAndGigue/pseuds/GavotteAndGigue). 



杰森不太确定他是上辈子欠下了什么债才活该换来这种人生，但他无比清晰地记得它是从什么时候开始的。即使是死亡，甚至死而复生也无法抹去灵魂印记烙在他前臂上的那段记忆。

有些事情他希望能更清晰地回忆起来——例如母亲的脸庞，或者和布鲁斯还有阿尔弗雷德一起住在庄园里的美好时光，但和他生活中的大多数事情一样，这与他想要的恰恰相反。他最想忘记的事情是他最清晰的记忆——他的死亡，以及那一刻的每一个细节……

身陷囫囵，孤身一人，祈祷蝙蝠侠能找到身处库拉克一座积满陈灰的废弃仓库里的他。他设法让一只胳膊挣脱了束缚，举起来试图挡住小丑挥下的第一次撬棍，然后它出现了。整个过程绝对没有花费超过一秒钟，因为它出现在撬棍挥下和他被击中的那一刹那的间隔里。但是它给他带来的震惊让那一刻感觉像是永恒，甚至在撬棍真正接触到他之前就有一种火辣辣的疼痛。在他的手套和肘弯之间裸露的皮肤上，那个带给他噩梦的灵魂印记出现了——那是一张惨白色的脸，上面长着病态的绿色头发，所有其他特征都被抽象化了，除了那张血红、惊悚地上扬着呈现出一个残暴微笑的嘴。杰森在看到它的瞬间几乎畏缩了，如果撬棍没有落下来打碎他的尺骨的话。

杰森尖叫了。小丑大笑起来，在注意到杰森的灵魂印记之后，他笑得更厉害了。没有任何迹象表明小丑有与他对应的印记，他也当然没有感受到任何相互的情感。从那时起，杰森明白了——灵魂印记并不代表任何一种命中注定的爱情或真正的浪漫。它确实显示了一种强大的宿命纠缠，但当杰森用手指触碰印记时，他除了痛苦什么也没有感觉到。也是从那时起，他明白了什么才是真正的残酷。命运让他出生在一个糟糕透顶的环境里，给了他一对抛下他然后死去的父母，又用希望取而代之——布鲁斯是他的父亲，而蝙蝠侠是他的导师，而所有的一切，都只是为了在最后让一个疯子夺走他的一切。杰森知道这将如何结束。一切都已命中注定，他的命运就是死在小丑的手中。

当爆炸彻底摧毁杰森仅存的、破碎的信仰时，命运仿佛在嘲笑着。杰森残存的最后一丝生机被沙土所掩埋时，小丑满足了他对乐趣的渴望。即使瓦砾堆在他的头顶，落下的混凝土压碎了他的胸部和头骨，也没有一样能比得上他手臂上烙印的灵魂印记给他带来的痛苦。

他已经死了。他应该一直保持着死亡状态，但他没有。

当杰森回来时，他的死亡在他的噩梦中一再重演。在塔莉娅把他扔进拉撒路池里之前，这段记忆一直在他脑海中不断循环，每当他用手指触碰到印在他皮肤上那张扭曲的笑脸时，这种记忆就是他内心唯一能感受到的。

别忘了它，命运似乎在向他低语着。别想忘记它。

杰森恢复神智后，尝试改变它。拉撒路池恢复了他的一切，包括这个该死的灵魂印记。杰森试图做的第一件事就是把那张愚蠢的脸从他的手臂上除掉。他试过烧掉它，他试过割伤并损坏它，但灵魂印记不仅仅是表面意义上的，这鬼东西永远会重新出现。无论多少疤痕组织都无法掩盖苍白的脸和血红的笑容，他每一次去除它的尝试都会使它看起来越来越诡异。最终，杰森不再试图从身体上摆脱它。他尝试了其他更极端的措施。

他让塔莉娅派刺客去追杀小丑，试图通过抢先杀死那个怪物来避免自己的命运，他们失败了。他在暗处密谋策划，派出更多雇佣杀手，谨慎地避免和小丑直接接触，但所有这些尝试也都失败了。最后的最后，在绝望之中，在拉撒路池给他带来的疯狂之中，在仍然未能复仇的愤怒之中，他策划了让布鲁斯为他杀死小丑。命运不允许他自己扣动扳机，（当他尝试这么做时）一些怪异的心身瘫痪会发生（使他无法亲自对小丑扣动扳机），即使那个疯子已经在他的掌握之中。杰森需要其他人为他做这件事。他几乎快要成功了——只要布鲁斯扣动扳机……但他没有。

杰森在那之后学会了接受自己的命运。他已经不再浪费他余下的生命执着于一个疯子。他下定决心，如果小丑再来找他，他就会和他决一死战。但现在，是时候继续前进了。

——————————

杰森正在把人造皮肤贴在蚀刻在右臂上的那张苍白的脸上。他小心翼翼地避免手指触碰到这个地方，以免出现任何不必要的创伤反应。在他刚复活的那段时间，他曾经因为手指在苍白的脸上停留得太久而昏过去一次。大多数人喜欢触摸自己的灵魂印记，尤其是那些能够与真正的灵魂伴侣配对的少数幸运儿。但是大多数人并没有经历过灵魂破碎的痛苦，杰森经历过。

有时杰森会幻想，如果他没有被诅咒，那会是什么感觉。会是一般的温暖的感觉吗？互为一对的灵魂伴侣会感受到彼此的情绪吗？只有那些彼此宿命交错的人才能从他人的灵魂印记中感觉到对方的思想，对大多数人来说，这是极其私人的。这些年来，杰森也听到过许多不同的人分享拥有灵魂伴侣的感受的只言片语……但杰森认为这些都无关紧要。他永远不会亲自感受到。

他用一支笔将其余的皮肤贴压到位。即使是这种物理屏障，灵魂印记有时也会做出反应并穿透它，所以使用仪器通常更安全。杰森已经定期这么做有一段时间了，在他试图逃避命运之后。这种贴片通常能持续个几天，让他不必在日常生活中盯着那张愚蠢的脸——至少能持续到他不得不换一张新的。这是他现在例行公事的一部分。在某些方面，他已经变得麻木，对自己的命运麻木。

这也许是件好事。这让他有了让自己头脑清醒的空间——摆脱了大部分拉撒路池导致的愤怒，最终甚至让自己(某种程度上地)与家人和解了。他建立了一种新的生活，成为红头罩，以一个恶人和犯罪头目的身份，秘密地从高谭市地下清除犯罪。

生活是美好的。至少别人这么问的话杰森会这样回答。没人会问，除了迪克或阿尔弗雷德，在这种情况下，他们肯定会得到默认答案。

杰森用一层液体缝线固定好皮肤补丁，并且做好了其他出门的准备。为了能够按部就班地摧毁企鹅人的组织，他正在搜寻他们新的运货路线。他每没收一处非法贮藏品，企鹅人就会改变一次行动路线，而杰森会计划他的下一次突袭。他正慢慢地驱赶他们到剩下的寥寥数条路线，到那时杰森就能把他们一举拿下。当通讯器在他的头盔里发出杂声时，他正在侦察路线的途中，在高谭市工业区的旧铁厂上空飞跃。

“红头罩，你在二十区吗？”是迪克，他准确地报出了杰森所在地的暗号。这本身就有点奇怪。所有蝙蝠都知道杰森绝不是最乐意提供自己行踪的那一个，尤其是像大蓝鸟这样突然呼叫的时候。

杰森选择忽视它，关闭了通讯线路，继续朝铁路站前进。

“红头罩，回复。”通讯再次嗡嗡作响，这次是在紧急线路上，这可不妙，因为这意味着每只蝙蝠都能听到接下来的对话。“如果我在接下来的五秒钟内没有听到你的回应，O将黑进你的位置。”迪克的声音非常严肃，他不是在开玩笑，杰森别无选择，只能做出反应，以免一群蝙蝠小孩、或者更糟，蝙蝠侠本人，冲到他身边来。

杰森叹了口气，打开他的通讯路线：“你能冷静点吗？我的私人路线又接通了。”杰森把频道转回到迪克的通讯线上，“你的脑子怎么会扭曲到想让每个人都闯进我的地盘来？”

“你在哪里？”迪克不再像往常那样风趣幽默，这意味着要么就是他处于对某些东西不赞成的状态，要么就是一些可怕的事情即将发生，需要他高度关注。“我和泰坦执行完任务回来了。我们碰巧得到情报说企鹅盯上你了。”

就这样？有人将他作为攻击目标并不奇怪，这几乎是每天都在发生的事。但杰森也知道一些大多数人不知道的事——他只会死于一个人的手中，所以除非有迹象表明那是小丑，否则一些潜在的刺客不可能有任何成功的机会。迪克不知道，杰森也不打算告诉他。此外，小丑目前在阿卡姆。不知道这次他会在那里呆多长时间，但杰森一直在监视他，理由很充分，他想在下一次他要死的时候得到一些预先警告。

尽管如此，他不能因为迪克不知道他不知道的事情而责怪他。

“不如你告诉我一些我不知道的事情如何，迪基鸟？”杰森回到通讯中，“总会有人想要我的脑袋，没准你也有这种麻烦。任何和蝙蝠沾上关系的人都会在某个热门猎杀目标榜单上。”

“这不一样，”迪克声音中的急迫感没有丝毫减弱。“企鹅人这回是动了真格的。我得到确认，丧钟正在向你袭来。”

该死。即使丧钟不太可能战胜他的命运并真的杀死他，被世界上最致命的杀手严重致残的可能性也让杰森踌躇不前。

“斯莱德绝对不是闹着玩的，”像是在附和着他的内心所想，迪克说。“一旦他接下了合同，他就会滴水不漏地完成它。这关乎他作为雇佣兵的名誉。”

迪克脱口而出地直呼了丧钟的名字，他敏锐地注意到了这一点。他们有过一段奇怪的过往，如果不是杰森清楚地知道迪克对于能拥有和沃利·韦斯特彼此对等的灵魂印记十分自豪，他会怀疑他们之间是否还在私下来往。也许这只是单向的，也许那段过往发生在灵魂印记出现之前，但杰森没有问。这不关他的事。

杰森所知道的是，如果他不认真对待这个威胁，那他就是个蠢货。他以前曾与丧钟有过一次冲突——红头罩被雇佣以干扰他的任务。那只是一场点到为止的战斗，丧钟显然没有用上他的真正实力。杰森对他胡乱射击了几枪，时间刚好够分散他的注意力。后来当杰森在一次混乱的交火中为他提供掩护时，他们达成了休战。从那以后，他再也没有见过丧钟，也再也不想见到。邀请世界上最致命的人进入你的生活相当于给自己判死刑。除非你拥有一个成功谋杀了你的人的灵魂印记才能超越它。杰森清楚的很。

杰森转过身，朝他的一个安全屋折返。物流规划将不得不暂时搁置。没有什么能让杰森躲藏起来，即使是小丑来找他。但他不是白痴，他需要确保自己做好了充分的准备来抵挡想要杀他的人。他需要为即将迎接的，大多数人会称之为殊死搏斗的战斗做好准备，杰森今晚的这种装备还不能称之为充分的准备。出于对身处蝙蝠侠的城市的尊重，他的手枪里装满了橡皮子弹，只有寥寥数个作为备用的实弹。在与丧钟的战斗中，他会迅速耗尽弹药。

“我要回去补给。”杰森最后转述给迪克。

“好。我应该在哪里和你会合？”

“哪儿也不去。”杰森朝着一栋高大的办公楼发射抓钩枪时厉声说道。“我自己能处理。我不需要后援。”

然而，他刚说出这句话，一个影子就突然映入他的眼帘。那几乎难以察觉，仅仅是无边无际的夜色中多出的一小滴黑暗，但杰森，多亏了迪克的警告，降落在屋顶之后，对每一个细微的移动都格外警惕。那是一道橙黑混合的身影，一闪而过，而又迅速与黑暗融为一体。杰森堪堪一个翻滚闪开，一把剑就在他几分秒之前仍站立的沥青上划过。

“不错，头罩。”丧钟对半分的面罩里发出的声音带着一丝玩味。"无关私人因素，但工作就是工作。"

“当然了，你的生意好到爆炸。”杰森引爆了丧钟脚下他在翻滚离开前留下的一个小型遥控炸弹。爆炸规模相对较小，它被设计成了仅能在地板上炸开一个洞，但成功使丧钟向大楼边缘坠落。这还不足以让刺客陷入困境，但杰森能够利用这个机会让他们保持距离。他从大楼另一端的窗台上跳了下来，用抓钩枪在相邻的一座塔后面又射出了一条线。

杰森在着陆时把橡皮子弹换成了实弹。他几乎没有足够的时间去瞄准和发射子弹，因为丧钟瞬间出现在了他身后。

“杰森？”迪克的声音在他耳边响起。当对面的人意识到发生了什么，就立即启用了紧急通讯：“所有人员立即前往这些坐标，马上！”

很好，真是太好了。杰森想，他躲过了另一次丧钟的斩击。他在这里处于极端不利的地位。忘了橡皮子弹吧，即使是他携带的9毫米子弹也没法在刺客的战衣上留下哪怕一点凹痕。弹药很快就会消耗殆尽，而杰森没有带近战武器。

丧钟更快、更强，尽管他不愿意承认，但此时此刻，他比杰森强得多、准备更充分。尽管如此，他还是不得不尝试。即使命运屈尊使他能活下来，然后让一个苍白的疯子给他来一脚，杰森也什么都不在乎了。

丧钟将他的刀刃呈弧形举起，杰森佯装闪躲，身体向下倾斜，给丧钟的头部来了一个漂亮的回旋踢，但这使他很难重整架势，杰森立刻又被迫防守。他及时低头闪躲以避免了被砍掉脑袋，结果腹部遭到了一记重击。

他在痛苦中喘着气，利用这股冲劲，试图以投技反击。他向前伸出手，紧紧抓住刺客的右前臂，而那一刻，他感到仿佛有什么东西瞬间在身体里奔涌而过，杰森因那股不可思议的冲击而倒下了，出乎意料地，丧钟同样也被震撼了，他的剑瞬间从手中落下。

“什么——”刚刚发生的一切使刺客震惊不已。”那是什么东西？”

杰森无法作出回答。他正沉浸于…他不知道该怎么形容。那感觉像是一股极其强烈的热流，在他的内心深处，一种陌生的隐痛感凭空出现了。他的手颤抖着，呼吸困难。他的大脑处理不了这几秒钟内发生的所有事情，杰森无法理解。在混乱中，他错过了向他猛扑过来的丧钟。

刺客把杰森摔倒在地，将手伸向他的脖子，试图通过后方的暗扣解开他的头盔。杰森还没来得及反应过来，他就把它扯了下来。一记对他太阳穴的猛击使他更加眩晕。对方推搡着他，从他的肩膀上扯下他的夹克，摘掉了他的手套。杰森挣扎着，但他又被翻了个身。丧钟突然把杰森的袖子往上拉起，他在杰森的前臂内侧刮掉了什么东西，直到丧钟有些吃惊地低声咕哝着“天呐，孩子。”杰森才意识到他一直在寻找他的灵魂印记。

杰森瑟缩了一下，本能地试图把胳膊收回去，但丧钟紧握不放。他猛地将杰森拉上前去，用另一只手按着杰森的前臂：和他刚刚被杰森抓住的是同一个位置。当杰森喘着气，试图把他的手抽开时，又是一阵洪流涌动。这一次是更难以形容的热浪，它压倒了他所有的的感官，他的整个身体都剧烈地拱了起来。当他终于被释放之后，杰森无意识地发出了一声呜咽。他蜷缩成一团，感到无力和脆弱。他感到全身冰冷，颤抖着，牙齿直打颤。如果丧钟决定此时此刻了结他，他可能无法做出任何行动以阻止它。

当他闭上眼睛时，他感到头昏眼花，无法完全理解一切的含义。当他的意识开始模糊时，他的脑子终于理清了这一切。当他触摸到另一个人的时候，那种震动只意味着一件事——另一段宿命的交织，不是别人，正是丧钟、终结者，那个叫斯莱德·威尔逊的人。

——————————————————

“呃…”杰森讨厌醒来时头昏眼花、浑身酸痛的感觉。

“杰伊？”他的身旁传来了温柔得有些做作的声音，杰森觉得非常讨厌。“嘿，”声音接着说，“你能睁开眼睛吗？”

杰森照做了，抬起眼皮后他发现那声音是迪克的，当然是迪克。

“闭嘴，”他一边支撑起身子一边说。迪克以他一贯的阳光的微笑回应他，他对杰森的粗暴态度温和以待，但这只是增加了杰森的怒火。

幸运的是，迪克在接下来的几秒钟里什么也没说，杰森振作起来，意识到自己正躺在蝙蝠洞里的医疗床上。非常好，正是他不想待的地方。不过，他不太记得自己是怎么来到这里的了，和往常一样，当好奇心占了他的上风之后，杰森终于发问了：“发生了什么事？”

“你告诉我。”迪克回答。脸上的笑意消失了。“当你从通讯路线断开之后，我做好了最坏的打算。但当我们到达你的位置时，你仅仅只是失去了意识。”

迪克停了一会儿。他仍然穿着制服，但他的面具被摘下了。他的表情中有些试探性的东西，目光紧锁着杰森，但杰森从中没有发现他平时的那种随和。

“我了解斯莱德，他会不惜任何代价履行任务。我们找到你的时候你已经失去知觉了，但没有受到伤害。是什么让他放弃了完成他的合约？”

杰森皱着眉头试图回忆发生的事。他记得他和斯莱德都有一种奇怪的，在某种程度上的宿命交织的感觉，但这不对头。杰森的灵魂印记已经预兆了他将会因何而死，那斯莱德又是怎么掺合进来的？

“我不知道。”杰森加大了他的音量。他真的毫无头绪。所有的这些都不合常理。

“会有可能和这个有关系吗？”迪克轻轻地碰了碰他的胳膊，杰森低下头，他的袖子仍然被向上拉着，露出了一张苍白的脸，上面披着绿色的头发，疯狂的血色嘴角，组成了一张狂人的微笑——他的灵魂印记。

杰森急忙把袖子拉下来，本能地收起并保护性地把胳膊放在胸前。他回头瞪了迪克一眼。

“还有谁看见了这个？”

“只有我。我是最先到达那里的，我把你的袖子放了下来，直到你安全地回来。”迪克坚定地盯着他，像是在证明他的叙述的真实性，并肯定他会保守杰森的秘密。片刻之后，他似乎动摇了，并喃喃道：“我不知道，杰伊，我之前不知道这个。”

迪克看向别处，低头看着自己的手。他用手掌覆盖着另一只手的手腕，杰森知道，在他夜翼制服的碳纤维编织之下，他的皮肤之上，有一道闪电，这是他的灵魂与沃利的灵魂彼此交织缠绕的证明。他甚至不自觉地摩擦着它，仿佛在面对杰森那样骇人的灵魂印记时寻求某种程度的安慰。

“你当然不知道。我他妈的为什么要告诉你？”杰森突然吼道，突然对他们之间的不公感到愤怒无比，多年以来一直埋藏在内心深处的怨恨全都涌上了心头。因为尽管在童年遭遇了悲剧，命运却仍然给了迪克一个恩赐，那就是爱的承诺。那是如此深沉、真实和永恒，以至于它在他和沃利的灵魂上留下了一个烙印。

而命运留给了杰森什么？一个死亡的承诺。

迪克看起来很沮丧，被命运的残酷深深地震撼了。也许他不愿相信，也许他认为这其中一定有什么错误，因为他问的下一个问题是——

“你觉得……我是说，当你触摸它的时候，它有没有可能意味着……？”

杰森的下巴差点掉到地上，迪克不是在暗示杰森所猜测的东西，对吧？迪克是在问小丑是不是他的灵魂伴侣？

“绝对不！”杰森几乎气得发抖。”你怎敢这样问我？当我碰到这该死的东西的时候，我唯一能感受到的就是我的头被撬棍打得塌陷的感觉！”

迪克为他刚刚说出的东西感到羞耻，但杰森已经离开了他一直躺在上面的医疗床。

“杰森，等等。我很抱歉！“我不该这样想。”迪克试图挽回局面，但就杰森而言，这场谈话结束了。尽管如此，他还是试图让杰森停止向出口走去。他抓住了杰森的肩膀，但杰森仅是微微回头好回他一句，“去你妈的，我不想要你的怜悯！”

迪克没有放手，持续着这场强行的对话。“布鲁斯知道这个吗？”他问道。

杰森停下来转过身来。“当然，我死掉之后他就在我的尸体上看到了。当我试图让他替我杀掉小丑时，他也很清楚地记得这一点，但他他妈的什么都没做。”他的声音被痛苦所侵染，但他设法保持着冷静，甚至是平静。他早就接受了这个事实。

迪克最终放开了他，杰森迈开他的步伐走出了医疗室，然后在门口和布鲁斯撞了个照面。

他一直听着。

他们站在那里面面相觑。布鲁斯摘下了他的面罩，他的眼睛看起来奇怪地半阖着，他咬紧牙关，嘴角抽动着。某种皮革发出的吱吱声传来，杰森低头一看，布鲁斯带着手套的拳头紧握着。

“杰森……”布鲁斯松开拳头，尽管他抬起手的动作僵硬而谨慎。

“你做出了你的选择。”杰森平静地吐出简短的话语，随后移开了视线。他绕过布鲁斯，跑走了。几乎是绝望地，他希望立刻离开这里，去除了蝙蝠洞以外的任何地方。他跳上他找到的第一辆蝙蝠摩托车，转动油门，轰鸣着离开了山洞。

他疾驰而去，布鲁斯没有阻止。


	2. Chapter 2

说真的，杰森不能完全因为迪克的反应而责怪他。因为当他冷静下来之后，他意识到迪克只是和其他人抱有一样的想法。对于拥有灵魂印记的大部分人来说，迪克的想法是非常普遍的。当你的父母，你，你的伴侣，以及你大多数处于恋爱中的朋友们都有与彼此对应的灵魂印记时，没有理由不接受这个看法。没有任何证据能表明这个观点是错误的，就这么简单。

当然也有例外，例如布鲁斯就没有。他很幸运，这意味着命运让他能随心所欲，让他自己选择自己的道路，自己的伴侣。并不是说他永远不会有灵魂印记，但就目前而言，这意味着他是自由的。

没有灵魂印记并不常见，单向的灵魂印记更不常见。但这些情况都无法解释那天晚上他和斯莱德·威尔逊的遭遇。杰森从那以后就再也没见过他的影子，不过他也不确定自己是否想见到。两者没有相互配对，却能从彼此的灵魂印记里感受到共鸣的情况是闻所未闻的。不过话说回来，一个昭示你将因谁而死的灵魂印记也是如此，但杰森自己就是这种东西真实存在的证据。

杰森花了几个小时钻研他能找到的所有与之相关的学术论文，而最接近他与斯莱德之间联系的理论是，灵魂印记仅仅会投影出对你的一生占最大比重的对象。这依然无助于解释他的情况。杰森从斯莱德那里感受到的共鸣可以概括为一种强烈的、压倒性的被支配感。不能称之为痛苦，但它依旧让他心慌意乱。除此之外，杰森无法更准确描述这些感觉，从中也感受不到濒临死亡的体验，那这到底是什么？意味着什么？

杰森推测，斯莱德也是命中注定要杀死他的人，但小丑略胜一筹。然而这并不能解释为什么斯莱德让他安然无恙。最好的情况是斯莱德杀不了他，就像杰森杀不了小丑一样。杰森只会死在一个人手上，那就是小丑，而不是其他任何人。斯莱德显然在杀死杰森的宿命竞赛中败下阵来。

也许……斯莱德也同样对此感到困惑？不管是什么原因，他都需要继续提高警惕。斯莱德很可能会在某个时候卷土重来，要么是完成他的合同交给他的任务，要么是解开这个谜题——杰森对后者不抱期待。

不过，红头罩可不是什么在危险面前畏首畏尾的软蛋。杰森加强了他的武装来迎接丧钟的挑战。他把橡皮子弹换成了穿甲弹——去他妈的蝙蝠侠。并储备了C4和其他各种爆炸物。他在他的所有盔甲、头盔和武器上都安装了反击性电击装置。他把刀鞘、匕首和刀刃藏在自己身上的每个口袋、肩带、靴子和系带里。他全副武装，如果斯莱德想把他放倒，那他可有一场硬仗要打。

然而，从那次事发后的第一个晚上开始，明显地潜伏在角落里，蜷缩在阴影里，在夜里像幽灵一样在空中掠过的，不是世界上最致命的刺客，而是各种蝙蝠。他们保持着距离，在那些对他来说太远而不能射击的缝隙和角落里监视着他。不止一次，他看到了那对尖耳朵。在第二次察觉到他们的存在之后，杰森知道他们是故意让他发现的了。很可能是迪克让他们这么做的，就像加强跟踪算得上是某种道歉似的。

不，它不是。尤其是有这么一件他们都不愿意做，却能救他一命的事——杀死小丑，存在的时候。

杰森切断了他的所有通讯路线，包括紧急路线。一周之后，他们接受了他无声的抗议，跟踪的频率下降了。杰森得以继续他之前的工作，搜寻企鹅最新行动的线索。

——————————

几周后，杰森走进一家小餐馆，打算会见他唯一一位愿意且经常与之会面的蝙蝠家成员——阿尔弗雷德。但坐在预定位置上的不是那位和蔼可亲的老管家苍老但依旧风度翩翩的身影，另一位气质完全不同的白发男子。斯莱德·威尔逊示意他坐在对面的位置上，尽管一只眼睛被黑色眼罩遮住了，但他的神情严肃依旧。阿尔弗雷德不见了，那意味着他是这场谈判的筹码，杰森只能暂时服从。

“威尔逊。”走近那张桌子，杰森咬牙切齿地念出了对方的名字。桌子上已经摆上几盘食物了。斯莱德已经搞定了并不属于他的那一半，杰森没有动自己的。这张桌子很偏僻，便于让他和阿尔弗雷德的谈话有一个安静的环境，斯莱德毫不客气地利用了它。

“他在哪里？”杰森直截了当。”如果你伤到了他，我他妈的会杀了你的。”

“啊，我还以为你变得软弱了，就像你那由一帮极端分子组成的小小家庭里的其他成员一样。”那个男人向后舒适地靠在他的座位上，狡黠地笑了笑，“你可以称呼我斯莱德。”

“很好，斯莱德。”杰森身体前倾，一只手伸到他腿侧隐藏的枪套上，“现在，在我给你见不着太阳的那半边脑袋开一个新洞来让你知道我有多柔软之前，告诉我阿尔弗雷德在哪里。”

斯莱德笑了。“放轻松，小子。我几乎快以为你在和我调情了。你的老先生现在很好，但如果你对我造成严重的身体伤害，我就不能保证他会一直如此了。”

“你想要什么？”杰森声音里的敌意不减，但他稍微退后了一点。他得小心选择如何迈出他的步伐。阿尔弗雷德比他看起来要更坚强能干，但斯莱德非常擅长他的工作，他选择了一个非常好的筹码。

“我们只是要谈谈。”斯莱德把双手放在桌子上，大概是一个表明他没有威胁的信号，但杰森不吃这套。即使他现在只穿着一件黑色皮夹克和一件黑色衬衫，他也能在两秒钟内以十几种方式杀死他。当斯莱德确信杰森已经全神贯注于接下来的对话时，他朝杰森的右臂偏了偏头。“我想了解关于你手臂上的标记。”

“什么标记？”他唬弄着。即使已经预料到了对方会问这个问题，杰森也无法完全掩饰住那瞬间的一丝颤抖。

斯莱德注意到了，并皱了皱眉头。“别装傻了，孩子，你不擅长这个。越是装模做样，你就会浪费越多的时间。老管家在等着呢。”

该死。斯莱德是对的。猫鼠游戏持续的时间越长，阿尔弗雷德处于危险中的时间就越长。杰森需要这场游戏继续进行下去，直到他知道斯莱德把阿尔弗雷德抓到了哪里。

“你想知道什么？”杰森终于咬牙切齿地说。

这一次轮到斯莱德前倾了，他交错自己的十指，将胳膊肘放到了桌上。仅存的一只蓝眼睛紧紧盯着杰森，杰森本能地退缩了，然后不得不强迫自己停止这样做。斯莱德的目光里有一种危险的东西，就像是某种掠食动物。杰森无法抑制自己将他看作一匹狼，一开始潜伏在黑暗中，到最后才显露出真正的野性。

“你是什么时候得到那个灵魂印记的？”斯莱德问。

“在小丑打碎我的脑袋，把我炸掉，然后把我埋在一堆水泥下面前一刻。”多年来他一直在使用的死亡笑话很大程度上地使杰森能够习惯于描述自己的死亡，但在斯莱德面前大声说出来，仍然让他有些不安。

斯莱德低声吹了一声口哨，“我很久以前就听说过有一只小鸟被小丑击倒出局了，所以那是你。”

“是我没错。”杰森耸耸肩，“只是一只你日常生活中经常能见到的，搞砸了一切的小鸟。但它从灰烬中复活了，就像一只没有火焰环绕和响亮鸣声的凤凰，而且满身泥土。”

“凤凰的那部分是怎么发生的？”斯莱德试探着。

“不知道。某一天我刚好从坟墓里爬了出来。”

斯莱德看上去若有所思，离开了桌边。他靠在座位的椅背上，手臂交叉放在胸前，但仍能让杰森看到他空无一物的双手。“前路曲折。”他看似漫不经心地说，但他那只钢铁般的蓝眼睛正在评估着他。“你的日子还真是麻烦。”

“我不推崇它。”杰森同意。

“我能让这干净利落地结束。”斯莱德抬起手掌，横着在自己脖子前面划过，“为你而做。”

“也许你该给自己改个名字。”杰森冒着风险打趣他，“不如叫圣钟？我相信女士们一定会印象深刻。”

斯莱德低声哼道：“这里可没有姑娘，多开些这样的玩笑，也许帮你从痛苦之中解脱会是一种乐趣。”斯莱德的嘴角上扬，嘴唇微微张开能看到牙齿。让人想起狼咧开牙齿低吼威胁的模样。

“如果能有这么一个仁慈的人，那我会感激不尽的。”杰森笑了笑。

“是吗？”

杰森张开嘴，但什么也没说出来。他闭上了嘴，突然感到难以置信的尴尬。他们莫名其妙的偏离主题陷入了这种俏皮的一问一答之中。几乎像是在互相打趣。杰森不太明白他是怎么让这种事情发生的。

杰森没能继续这个话题，于是斯莱德重新开始情报收集。“你试过杀了他吗？”

无需多问他指的是谁，小丑。“试过了，做不到。”杰森回答。

“为什么？”斯莱德又靠了过来。

“我想这和你不能杀我的原因也是一样的。”杰森有意识地强迫自己不要后退，以正面对抗斯莱德的目光。“命运按住我的手，告诉我那是不会发生的。”

斯莱德眯起他的独眼，“你真的相信这套？”

“与信仰无关。这是事实。”杰森固执地说。他根本不知道自己为什么要回答，但斯莱德正在推进到使他感到不适的领域，他不喜欢这样。

“所以命运把你从阴间拖回来，只是为了让小丑能再次杀死你？”斯莱德仔细观察着他，好像在研究他的反应。

杰森不确定斯莱德到底想要什么，但他回答说:“命运就是这样的一个表子，所以如果它真的想用这种方式再玩弄我一次，我也不会感到惊讶。”

“我明白了。”斯莱德的声音是如此低沉，以至于听起来几乎像是一阵低吼。“你认为命运只是想把你搞砸，但也许事情没那么简单。”

这让他措手不及。“什么意思？如果是关于那天晚上……那是因为你的灵魂印记吗？”

“你觉得呢？”斯莱德伸出了右臂，正襟危坐，这样他就可以把前臂放在桌子上。他仍然穿着他的皮夹克，材料应该厚到可以阻止一部分的灵魂共鸣，但即使杰森只是试探性地伸出手，他还是能感受到一些东西。这儿的温度似乎上升了。

斯莱德朝他点点头，鼓励他继续，轻轻地，杰森用指尖碰了碰他之前抓住斯莱德的地方。一股热流猛然穿过杰森的手臂，燃烧着涌进他的胸部，杰森迅速收回了他的手。

“但是……那没有任何意义。”杰森怀疑地摇摇头。他的心脏现在跳得很快。他们不可能是灵魂伴侣，只要小丑还烙印在他手臂上就不会是。单向的灵魂印记是不可能让双方都感受到共鸣的，但这在那晚发生了，现在又一次发生了。

“你的灵魂印记，”杰森仍然不相信地摇着头，“是什么？”

"问答结束了。"斯莱德突然从座位上站了起来。

“什么？等等！”杰森站起来追在他身后，“你就打算这么走了？阿尔弗雷德在哪里？”

"五个街区外，三楼公寓。"他扔给杰森一串钥匙，指向街区。“再见，孩子。”

杰森犹豫了一会儿，他想要斯莱德的回答，但他必须首先确保阿尔弗雷德的安全，答案必须放到以后了。当斯莱德朝另一个方向走开时，他向大楼冲去。有可能是障眼法，但杰森不想冒险。

他走近大楼前时放慢了速度。它已经被遗弃了，但是依然有人住在这里。正当一个居民要离开的时候，杰森溜进了前门。他穿过门厅，爬上楼梯，他隐藏了他的武器，但他准备好了。他必须小心——大楼里挤满了平民，杰森可以听到电视低沉的雪花声和纸一样薄的墙壁里面传来的各种嗡嗡声。

他走到三楼，转弯时脚步轻快。在走廊的尽头有一扇门虚掩着，他拔出武器，抵住墙壁，然后迅速将门一脚踢开。房间空无一物，隔壁房间也是，但是杰森听到一个低沉的呼救声从小衣柜里传来。他打开柜门，果然是阿尔弗雷德。他被捆住手腕堵住了嘴，但没有受伤。

“我亲爱的孩子！你没事吧？”杰森一拿掉限制他发声的东西，阿尔弗雷德就急切地呼喊起来。

“那应该是我问你的。”杰森松了一口气。他扶阿尔弗雷德站起来，紧紧抓住老人的胳膊。“来吧，让我们送你回家。”

————————————

杰森亲自开车送阿尔弗雷德回到庄园，然后在蝙蝠们得知发生了什么之前就离开了。在确认了老管家的人身安全之后，杰森就开始了他的逃亡准则。他不能再假设任何事情是安全的了，斯莱德摸清了他和阿尔弗雷德的日程，这意味着他极有可能是在杰森以平民身份外出时跟踪他的。他停用了安全屋里所有的电子设备和监控系统，打包了所有他能随身携带的东西，以及他必不可少的红头罩装备，然后他烧掉了其余的东西。

傍晚时分，他正朝南部城区前进。他的计划是低调行事，直到他弄清楚到底发生了什么，因为关于斯莱德的这件事完全在他意料之外。说实话，他不知道该如何反应。斯莱德原本试图杀了他，但又强迫他在餐厅和他交谈，并让他再一次感受到灵魂印记的共鸣……这一切都超出他能力范围了。他现在不打算考虑这件事情了，也许永远都不会了。

杰森在狭窄的屋顶上跑了大约一英里，在各种建筑物与小巷之间穿梭，从一栋建筑物跳到另一栋建筑物上，直到一个黑色和蓝色的身影从他身边落下。

“头罩！”迪克伸手抓住了他的胳膊。“我们需要谈谈。”

杰森甩开他的手并继续前进，但迪克的动作比他要更快，并设法挡住了他的路。“这是认真的，我需要你回到蝙蝠洞，现在。”

“阿尔——我是说特工A，他没事吧？”杰森立即停下来，担心他错过了什么关于老管家的事情。

“他很好。”迪克安慰道，但接着，“这是关于之前发生的事。”

“这不会再发生了。告诉他我很抱歉，我不会再来了。”这话说出来比杰森预料的要更伤人，但他不想再让阿尔弗雷德因为他而陷入危险。

“不，”迪克摇摇头。“别这样……我不是这个意思。这是关于丧钟，关于斯莱德的。”

“是啊是啊。”杰森从迪克身边擦身而过，向下一栋大楼奔去。“斯莱德想杀了我。我知道。”

“不仅仅是这样，”迪克抓住他的肩膀，迫使杰森转过身面对他。“今晚发生了一些事。阿卡姆疯人院暴动了。”

杰森愣住了。

“他逃出去了，杰森。”迪克没有说是谁，但杰森知道。

他很庆幸他还戴着头罩，因为听到这些话之后，他感到自己脸上的血在流失。小丑走了，而斯莱德最近才出现过，这不可能是巧合。“他想利用小丑来杀掉我。”杰森总结道。

“回到山洞里来，”迪克仍然把手放在杰森的肩膀上。"我们可以保护你的安全，直到我们能抓到他。"

“不。”杰森推开迪克的手。

“但是杰森，你的灵魂印记——”

“意味着不管你做什么，他还是会杀了我！”杰森厉声说道。

“不，我们可以阻止他！”迪克抗议道。

“你不能。你做不到的。只有一种方法可以阻止他完成我的命运，那就是你……”杰森拖长了话尾。这件事有些不对劲。当然，斯莱德可能会用小丑来杀死他，但这并不能解释为什么杰森能从斯莱德的灵魂印记那里感受到共鸣，除非……

“他的灵魂印记是什么？”杰森转向迪克。“你和他以前发生过什么对吗？就在你和沃利成为灵魂伴侣之前。你知道斯莱德的灵魂印记是什么吗？”

“什么？我……”迪克突然变得慌乱。“那和这个有什么关系？”

“告诉我。”杰森要求道。

“那是……那是一只知更鸟。”迪克承认，“但不是你想的那样，我从没有得到任何过共鸣，因为它不是对等的。我从来没有…没有……”迪克忽然顿住了，因为瞬间的失语而大张着嘴。他终于幡然醒悟。“天哪，那指的不是我，从来都不是我，是你。”

听到它被大声说出来，不知何故，这使得它看起来更加明显和无可辩驳，但有时让某些东西浮出水面只会使它更加可怕。感受到某人的灵魂印记意味着他们的宿命彼此交织，而杰森从斯莱德那里感受到的不是死亡，杰森知道死亡是什么感觉。这意味着……

杰森无法呼吸。他感到胸部被压迫，喉咙发紧。当他的世界突然开始天旋地转时，他猛地摘下头盔，大口地喘着气，双膝跪地。他感觉到迪克走近了他，并伸出一只手放在他的背上，但杰森狠狠地躲开了。他不想被触碰，他无法忍受被安慰。他和斯莱德的关系太复杂以至于他无法处理。于是杰森让本能接管了一切，斩断了此时他心中无论是什么的情绪跟随脑海里跳出的第一个想法——逃走。

杰森突如其来的猛烈攻击让迪克大吃一惊，他把他击倒在地，同时用电击枪击中了他的身体。迪克摔倒在地上，被震得暂时动弹不得，于是杰森抓住机会逃走了。在他逃走时，身后似乎隐隐约约地传来了迪克呼唤他的声音。他没有停下来思考他在做什么或者要去哪里。他只知道他需要离开去找个安全的地方。他从屋顶的壁架滑下去，铿锵一声落在相邻建筑的防火梯上，然后爬进下方的小巷。他跌跌撞撞地跑到街上，跑过街区，穿过马路。

突然传来了轮胎摩擦地面的极其刺耳的声音，杰森及时转身，跳上了一辆即将撞到他的汽车的前发动机盖上。他撞上了那辆车的挡风玻璃，然后在再次撞到地面之前滚过了车顶和后车厢盖。

杰森呻吟着，试图翻过身来，他的身体疼得厉害。他感到头晕恶心，视力模糊。

“妈的。”一双沉重的靴子走进杰森的视野，他转过头，刚好看到一个半是橙色半是黑色的面具，一只眼睛透过白色的透镜俯视着他。

是丧钟，斯莱德。

“没想把你撞的这么狠。”斯莱德说，“好在我不太可能真的杀了你。”一声轻笑从上方传来，然后他补充，“你会没事的，孩子。相信我。”杰森感觉到自己被抬进了车里。车门砰的一声被关上了，然后汽车疾驰而去。

接下来的部分模糊不清。可能只过去了几分钟，也可能是几个小时。杰森唯一能记得的是他开始感到寒冷和麻木。最后车终于停了下来，斯莱德把他从车子里拖进了一栋大楼。他挣扎着，但每一个动作都会引起一阵恶心和疼痛。

然后，在他还没进门的时候，杰森就听到了——从低沉的咯咯笑声演变成的狂笑。

“呵呵呵……哈哈哈哈！哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

是小丑，斯莱德正把他拖进楼里，朝谋杀他的人走去。

“不！”杰森突然涌出的力量挣脱了斯莱德的控制，试图爬开。

“看在耶稣的份上孩子，停止反抗！”斯莱德用拳头猛击杰森的肋骨，他无法止住从嘴里发出的痛苦的哭声。

“哈哈哈哈！”小丑就在眼前，他鲜艳的绿色头发、惨白的脸与血红色的嘴唇形成了鲜明的对比。这是杰森非常熟悉的一张脸，因为它已经烙进了他的记忆和手臂上的灵魂印记。小丑被不超过20英尺长的某种电缆捆住了，兴致盎然地看着这一场景。"哦，丧钟宝贝，你带了一只小鸟来玩！"小丑笑了。“他穿得有点糟糕，像是某些人用过的行头，但不管怎样，我们还是把他的翅膀撕下来吧，哈哈哈哈！”

“闭上你该死的嘴！”斯莱德给了他一脚，正中小丑的下巴，使他的嘴被砰的一声合上了。当他再次大笑时，血液从他的嘴里源源不断的冒了出来。

斯莱德不再理会他，而是转向杰森，右手握着他的剑。“杰森，我需要你振作起来，坐好。看着。”

杰森发现自己挣扎着用手将自己支撑起来，变成侧身半坐着的姿势。他这样做不是为了服从斯莱德，而是为了为接下来发生的一切做好准备。他感到非常恶心，意识模糊，他的胸口发痛，每一次吃力的呼吸都让他的身体刺痛。他向后倒下，挪动着身体直到他的背抵到墙上。

斯莱德一直等待着，直到杰森终于将视线转移到他身上。然后他走到小丑跟前，抓住他的头发将他举起来，拉扯着直到他跪坐下来。斯莱德松手之后保持直立，然后拔出了一把闪亮的武士刀，双手持着它。

小丑最后的笑声在斯莱德挥下他的刀之后戛然而止，武士刀泛着金属的光泽，一闪而过，便使小丑的首级与他的身体分离。不管他还剩下多少生还可能，都已经被那血红色的喷泉喷溅到空气中，像雨点般洒落一地。

那一瞬间，杰森感到一股极其强烈的灼烧感狠狠刺入了他的右臂。“啊——！”他猛地深吸一口气，蜷缩成一团，这种痛感远远超过了斯莱德在把他拖到这里的过程中他所受到的任何疼痛。

“放松点，孩子。放轻松。”一双强壮的胳膊将他拉进怀里，抚摸他的头发。“让我们看看，来吧。”斯莱德哄着，他把杰森紧抓着他的胸口的的胳膊拉开。

杰森试着反抗了，但他因肾上腺素以及刚刚受到过大的刺激而颤抖着。斯莱德拉了拉他的夹克，把它从他的肩膀上脱下来，然后他撕扯着杰森袖子的布料。杰森把目光转向别处，对他接下来将会看到的东西恐惧无比，但斯莱德抓住他的下巴，迫使他转过头来面对他。

“看，”斯莱德说，他低沉的声音此时出乎意料地温柔。“杰森，看。我告诉过你一切都会好起来的。”

杰森终于把目光投向了他的手臂，小丑那张令人作呕的脸已经不在了，它被一只狼的脸谱取代，橙色和黑色在它的脸上一分为二，毫无疑问它代表着谁。

杰森看着不到几英尺外小丑被斩首的尸体，看着地板上汇集的血迹，感觉到新烙印的灵魂印记的刺痛，它已经扎下了根，一直蔓延到他的内心深处。杰森发出了一声难以察觉的呜咽，用手臂环绕着自己，不知所措，也不再看向他新的灵魂印记

“嘘…”斯莱德蹲在他身边，摘下面具，抬起杰森的下巴。“从现在起，情况会有所不同了，我向你保证。”

在陷入昏迷之前，杰森感觉到额头上落下了轻轻一吻。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 修仙翻译快要升天了。。可能有不少漏洞，有空再修改了

杰森不记得斯莱德具体是怎么把他运出哥谭市的了，但他隐隐约约地记得自己曾身处某种行驶中的交通工具中，在那之后的记忆是一间昏暗房间里的柔软大床。斯莱德脱下了他所有的装备，自从开车撞上他起，斯莱德就一直照顾着他伤痕累累的身体。

杰森不止一次试图推开他，但斯莱德仅仅是简单地将他压制住，用手指按住杰森新的灵魂印记——代表斯莱德的橙与黑的狼。这一次他感受到的热浪的烈度并不亚于他第一次触碰到斯莱德那次，但这一次并没有那么强烈的震慑感。斯莱德的手指在他的皮肤上停留的时间越长，他就越能分辨出他感受到的情绪为何。

“你感觉到了吗？”斯莱德一边用拇指细细地地抚摸着狼印，一边问道。

杰森试着反抗了，但他的脑袋目前仍然迷迷糊糊的，因伤势而神志不清。他试图抽回手臂以逃离那些刺激，但斯莱德不打算放过他。热量逐渐扩散到了全身，如果要形容这种感觉，它最初就像隐藏在心底的一种微弱的渴望，而后演变成了一种仿佛缺失了什么的匮乏感，提示他他想要它，当它逐渐扩散到他的全身，它已然化为一种如饥似渴的欲望，抓挠着、灼烧着告诉他他需要它。

斯莱德的另一只手顺着杰森的大腿蜿蜒而上，直到停在他的裆部。一股猛烈的热流涌上他的小腹，杰森忍不住呜咽着弓起了背，尽管他的伤势使这痛苦不已。斯莱德的手描摹着他的长度，他能感觉到自己变得越来越硬。在斯莱德那只胡作非为的手之下，他那由纤细织物组成的内裤甚至发挥不了哪怕是微乎其微的作用。

一声低沉的轻笑接上了他之前的话语。“我猜这表示‘是’了。”

斯莱德继续抚摸着他的腰侧，并让杰森的灵魂印记和他的手臂互相摩擦，直到杰森终于设法抓住了斯莱德的手。“停！”杰森气喘吁吁地说。“住手、我不能—这太过了…”

斯莱德的回应是挣开了他的抓握，并反手将杰森的手腕固定在他的两侧，他附身看着他：“命运并没有让你止步于小丑的道路，因为你和我的宿命还没有止步于此。我浪费了太多时间关注错误的罗宾，而我会纠正这个问题。”他俯下身，吻上杰森的嘴。

斯莱德移动着他的手，再次触摸杰森的标记，突然产生的欲望让杰森呻吟着张开了嘴。斯莱德没有放过这个品尝他的机会，他入侵了他的口腔，加深了这个吻。当他终于放过他时，杰森已经快喘不过气来了。

“但不是今天。”他放开杰森，走开了，“好好休息吧。”

有什么东西刺进了他的手臂，而后他被席卷而来的困意淹没了。

——————————

当他第二次醒来时，天已经快黑了。杰森能听到室外树叶在微风中互相摩擦的沙沙声和蟋蟀的虫鸣声。他小心翼翼地下了床，熟悉的肋骨擦伤的疼痛阻止了他以更快的速度移动。他赤脚站在了冰冷的木地板上，试着保持平衡。由于全身上下只有一条内裤，他因寒冷而颤抖着，而这种无法控制的动作让他全身上下都隐隐作痛。他的肋骨很痛，但不像是骨折的感觉，他的腿以及脚踝周围感到压痛。他全身上下——也许包括背部，都是大片的紫色瘀伤。杰森瞥了一眼胳膊上的狼印，但很快就把目光移开了，并时刻注意不碰到它。

他在附近的椅子上发现了一件被随意地挂在上面的法兰绒衬衫。他在穿上它时心不在焉地拖着脚步向窗外望去，而视野里唯一可见的只有大片的林地。

除了床和椅子，他所在的房间空无一物。是时候看看房间外面有什么，也是时候去找斯莱德了。杰森从床上拿起一条毯子披在自己身上，然后一瘸一拐地打开了门，往外走去。

他立刻被一阵食物的气味所吸引——某种浓郁的烹调肉类的味道。杰森的肚子咕咕作响，他已经不记得上一次进食是什么时候了。他在房间里探索性地走了几步，留意到这栋房子是乡村木结构，两面墙上的窗户，两个出口，以及另一扇可能通向其他房间的门。

远处的壁炉边蜷着一个银白头发的身影。斯莱德正专注于某种悬挂在火焰上方的锅炉，但他在注意到杰森的存在后站了起来。他穿着一条休闲牛仔裤，普通衬衫外边套着一件深色的夹克。眼罩固定在他失明的眼睛上，而完好的那只用锐利的目光盯着杰森。

“也差不多是你醒来的时候了。”杰森走近时斯莱德说道，“在你弄伤自己之前坐下。”他指着一张小桌以及旁边的椅子。

杰森坐下了，因为保持站立真的开始疼了，而不是因为斯莱德叫他这么做。他小心翼翼地坐在椅子上，然后立刻想到他如此痛苦是有原因的。他将脸转向那个该为此而负责的人：“你开车撞了我。”

“那似乎是制服你的最快方法，”斯莱德耸耸肩，“我知道这不会杀了你。”他从附近的小厨房里拿了些碗，开始用勺子舀起锅里看起来像炖肉的东西。

杰森咽了口唾沫，但他想起了他还处于和某人的争吵之中。“当然，它确实要不了我的命，但让我脑死亡就没有问题了？”

“我已经观察了你几个星期，”斯莱德回答。“你是想说我高估了你的反应速度吗？”他回头看着杰森，脸上露出了杰森在餐厅看到的那种狡猾的、狼一般的笑容，正如他手臂上刻着的灵魂印记那样。

斯莱德在杰森面前放下了一碗炖肉，然后在桌子的另一边坐下前放下了他自己的一碗。杰森低下头盯着食物，他很饿，但他不确定斯莱德又在搞什么花样。

“我没有在里面下毒，如果你是这么想的话。”斯莱德开始从自己的碗里取食，“我不会杀你的。砍掉你宿敌的头还不足以说服你吗？”

“我……”杰森脸红了，不知道该怎么回答。他低头看着自己的手臂。那颗橘黑相间的狼头被一件不属于他的衬衫覆盖着——杰森现在才意识到这件衬衫极可能是斯莱德的——但他依然可以感受到灵魂伴侣之间的共鸣，即使他仅仅是在心里想到它而已。它在某种程度上让他感到温暖，即使它不知何故地既让他感到恐惧，又令他感到安心。

杰森仍然不知道该说什么，于是他吃了一口炖肉。味道意外地不错，尝起来像是鹿肉，很可能来自于斯莱德亲自猎杀的东西。

想到斯莱德猎杀的东西，他的脑海里浮现出小丑的形象……那颗被砍下来的头仍然咧嘴大笑着，即使血液从他被分离的身体的颈动脉中喷涌而出。

食物突然尝起来像煤灰一样，杰森感到恶心。他对杀人并不陌生，而且感激斯莱德所做的一切，尽管他暂时还没有表达出来。只是他已经在命运为他安排的残酷现实中活了如此之久，它的突然改变让杰森不知怎地感到迷茫。即使命运现在又将他引向了斯莱德，他也完全不明白那到底意味着什么。他几乎不认识这个人，互相配对的灵魂印记并不会阻止一个人伤害或杀害另一个人，而他们过去的交锋基本都离不开敌对和武力相向。

杰森从食物中抬起头时，发现斯莱德正盯着他。天知道杰森动用了多少意志力，才在和斯莱德的对话中保持对视而不转移视线。

“你杀了他，你知道这会发生的。”他指着他手臂上现在刻着新的灵魂印记的地方，“你知道这个多久了？”

“我并不知道。”斯莱德放下了勺子，交叉双臂向前靠在桌子上。“我甚至没有认出你是蝙蝠侠那群崽子们的其中之一，直到我试图杀了你。在我错误地认为印记所代表的是格雷森之前，我有过这样的猜想，但后来我已经失去猜测你们中的哪一个孩子会是又一个令我失望的人的动力了。直到我感受到了你的灵魂共鸣，那改变了一切。”

他没有进一步解释，在某种程度上他也不需要解释。他可能以为自己只是对迪克，也就是第一任罗宾有一个单向的灵魂印记。这种事时有发生——一个无法配对的灵魂印记，这些人被认为注定要心碎。有时，一个单向印记所代表的命运的交织最终会以其他方式实现，这个印记会消失，而那些人得以继续前进。斯莱德或许寄希望于他的也有一天会消失，直到那天晚上他试图杀死杰森。

杰森又逼迫自己吞下了一些食物，直到他最终放弃。他的满腹忧虑使任何食物都难以下咽，于是斯莱德清理桌面时，他挪到了火炉旁。他从那张破旧的沙发上滑下去，蜷缩着坐到了地板上，靠近热源，用毯子紧紧地裹住肩膀和裸露的双腿。当斯莱德加入他，坐在和他仅有一臂之距的地方时，他仍然茫然地凝视着熊熊的火焰。另一个人静候着，凝视着他。

过了一会儿，杰森终于把注意力放在了他旁边的人身上。斯莱德在清扫的时候脱下了夹克，还卷起了部分袖子。他灵魂印记的一小部分从袖口下隐约可见。

杰森尝试不去注意它，但像往常一样，好奇心占了他的上风。“我能看看吗？”他问道。

斯莱德挑了挑眉，嘴角上扬几乎要露出一个傻笑，但他忍住了。他伸出手臂，把袖口又稍微抬高了一点，这样杰森就能看见了。

那的确是一只知更鸟，它独特的橘红色胸口与头、背部的深棕色与灰色形成了对比。它展翅欲飞，占据了他前臂差不多手掌大小的面积，和杰森现在的狼印位置是吻合的。

在意识到自己在做什么之前，杰森伸出手触摸了它。这一次，他为即将席卷而来的猛烈的欲望做好了准备，热流在他的身体上蔓延开来。他坚持着，直到它越来越强烈，直到它开始有些不同，像是转变成了某种更深层的渴望…

杰森感觉到一只手抚上了他的脸，这才意识到自己不知在什么时候闭上了眼睛。他睁开双目，发现斯莱德此时和他只有咫尺之遥。他的脸离他只有几英寸远，杰森甚至能看到他眼里闪烁着的壁炉的火光。斯莱德开始用手指描摹着杰森的脸部线条，先是拂过额头，而后顺着颧骨一路向下。斯莱德托起他的下巴，轻轻地用拇指抚摸着杰森的下唇唇沿。他的另一只手开始慢慢地将毯子从他肩上推开。

毯子滑落到地板上，他光洁的双腿露了出来。斯莱德继续向前移动，跪在他腿间。他伸手去解开杰森的衬衫。

当斯莱德的手开始解除衬衫的最后一个扣子时，杰森的心跳加快了，呼吸也开始变得急促。那件衬衫被从他的肩膀和手臂上拉了下来，斯莱德粗糙的手指立刻找到了杰森的灵魂印记，摩擦和抚摸着他皮肤上的狼印。

“斯莱德……”杰森喘息着，他的嘴一张一合试图想说些什么，但在对方触摸的刺激、灵魂印记的共鸣和不断上升的欲望之间，杰森现在甚至无法完整地说出一句话。他不确定自己想说什么，他甚至不确定自己想要这个，一切都进展得太快了。“斯莱德，”他又开了口，但斯莱德现在正在吻他，用他的嘴唇和舌头扼杀掉任何潜在的抗议。

杰森感觉自己正被慢慢推倒，直到他的背接触到地板，而后斯莱德开始亲吻他的脖子。在最后吮吸了一下他的喉结之后，那些吻顺着他的胳膊一路向下直到抵达那里，斯莱德开始吮吸，舔舐，亲吻着探索印着他灵魂印记的那片皮肤，哦…哦——

在灵魂印记被如此触碰的快感，以及因快感引发的战栗牵连到受伤的肋骨的痛苦之下，他的身体几乎要燃烧起来。

“放轻松，”斯莱德安慰道。“太过了？”

杰森唯一能做的是以点头回应，斯莱德放过了他的灵魂印记，重新将目标转向他的嘴。由伤口引发的不适最终平息了，至少直到斯莱德开始褪下他的衣服。在摇曳的火光的映照下，杰森能清楚的看到年长者手臂和胸部上的肌肉。他的身材健美匀称，个头也比杰森大，而且由于他的增强而强壮得多。杰森能清楚地看到斯莱德腰带下方存在感十足的隆起，杰森立刻开始感到不安。在这里，在地板上，几乎赤身裸体地躺在斯莱德·威尔逊身下，要是在以前，他绝对想象不出这样的场景。而现在，斯莱德从口袋里掏出了什么东西——一瓶润滑油。

在斯莱德的手伸向杰森的内裤时，他终于找回了自己的声音。

“不！等等，”他结结巴巴地说，“我不想，我……我以前从没这么做过。”杰森感到他的脸因急速上升的温度而发红。

斯莱德停顿了一下，短暂地皱起了眉头，而后咧嘴狡黠地笑了笑。“真的？”他的牙齿闪着光，这是杰森见过好几次的，掠食者一般的笑容。“你真幸运，因为我以前这么做过。相信我，你会喜欢的。”

“嘿！”当斯莱德迅速地扯下他的内裤时，杰森抗议道，但斯莱德以吻封住了杰森的嘴，将他本就模糊不清的话语变成了呻吟。

斯莱德俯下身，用手指抚弄着杰森的根部，他已经完全硬了。斯莱德的手指沿着他的会阴逐渐向下方探去时，他的身体抽搐着。当几根沾满了润滑油的手指开始描摹戏弄着他的穴口四周时，某种不太好的预感涌上他的心头。是焦虑还是期待，他不确定，但当斯莱德再次摩擦他手臂上的狼印时，他的脚趾因快感而蜷缩了起来。除了呻吟和喘息，杰森什么都做不了。

“那么现在还是'不'吗？”斯莱德对着他的耳朵吹气。他用手指轻轻戳弄着杰森的入口，同时用另一只手撸了一把杰森的家伙，“因为你已经硬得像石头一样，而且你的小洞已经准备好被操了。”

杰森绞尽脑汁地试图想出一句答复，但快乐的感觉正在抹去他任何连贯的想法。斯莱德不会停下来，除非杰森尽快说些什么。

他的世界仿佛缩小了，只剩下最原始的本能。肉欲驱使着他沉醉于斯莱德的手在他身上的感觉而无法自拔。他大脑里最原始的一部分占据了主导权，于是他说，“只要这个…”杰森把手伸向斯莱德的肩膀。“不要上我，只用你的手就好。”他张开了双腿，主动给予了斯莱德更多的权力。

斯莱德脸上又露出了那种令人烦躁的笑容，他继续专注于之前在杰森身上的工作。他以缓慢而坚定的节奏抚摸着杰森的老二，而另一只手在他的后穴四周最后按压了几次之后，斯莱德将一根手指插了进去，探向深处并曲起一个指节，寻找戳弄着杰森的前列腺。

“啊！”杰森因突如其来的入侵倒吸一口凉气，但斯莱德非常擅长于此，被侵入的不适感逐渐被快感所取代。杰森呻吟着，而后斯莱德又增加了一根手指，将他的穴口更加地撑开。于是杰森的喉咙里传出了更多难以理解、口齿不清的呓语。斯莱德加快了步伐，更快地撸动着杰森，却又时不时地玩弄他一下，在撤出手指的同时紧握住他的根部不放。一次又一次地，他几乎已经推动着杰森到了顶峰的边缘，但又将他拖了回来。在他的掌控之下杰森彻底迷失了，他唯一能做的就是紧抓不放，手指抠挖着斯莱德的皮肤，直到他终于登上高潮。

当杰森喊叫出来时，斯莱德用自己的嘴捂住了杰森的。他的高潮是如此强烈，甚至使他感到痛苦，因为它使杰森在释放那刻的痉挛中无法控制地弓起腰，牵连到了他损伤的肋骨以及背部的瘀伤。

“放轻松，就是这样。”当杰森仍在从余韵中平息下来时，斯莱德在他耳旁低语。“非常好，你真漂亮。”

片刻之后，在斯莱德解开自己的腰带，拉开裤链时，杰森能做的只有躺在那里喘气。斯莱德拔出了他已经完全坚挺、滴着前液的老二。那玩意又长又粗，杰森突然很庆幸斯莱德没有强迫他。杰森完全没有准备好，而且绝对会因此而受伤。

当斯莱德拉着杰森的手引导他握住他的老二时，他没有反抗。然后用自己的手盖在杰森的手上，开始撸动自己。他的另一只手抓住杰森的另一只胳膊，拇指正好按在他的灵魂印记上。当杰森意识到他们真真切切地在分享他们的感官时，这有点超现实。他自己的玩意又开始抽动起来，灵魂印记的纠缠像炽热的火焰一样穿过他们的身体。斯莱德最终达到了他自己的高潮，他滚烫的种子撒在杰森的皮肤上，而杰森紧随其后攀上了第二次高峰，释放出了他所有剩余的种子，直到他的玩意再也射不出什么来。

斯莱德躺倒在他身边，把杰森搂在怀里。杰森很快就睡着了，依偎在炉火的温暖和斯莱德紧贴着他后背的高温之间。

————————

第二天早上，杰森独自醒来。在夜里的某个时候，他们移到了一张床上。一些零散的记忆重新出现在杰森脑海里——他做了噩梦，又一次，而斯莱德安慰着他，强有力的臂膀环绕着他将恐惧驱走，一个又一个轻柔的吻落在他的太阳穴上。虽然斯莱德现在不见了，但杰森身边的床单还是暖和的。

某种供暖系统正在运行，但它的作用微乎其微。早晨的空气相当冷，杰森又一次用毯子把自己裹起来，去寻找衣物。他的身体疼痛不已，比前一天晚上更甚，这说明他前一晚要么是因为过于疲惫而忽视了它，要么斯莱德在某个时候给他服用了止痛药。可能两者都有，但它们现在都已经不起作用了，这使得他在房间里走动时非常缓慢和痛苦。

屋子里的衣服不多，只有几件衬衫，一条牛仔裤和一双袜子，没有外套。而且它们对他来说都过于宽松了。勉强能凑合，至少直到杰森进入寒冷的户外。他踏出小木屋的门廊时，他呼出的气体产生了白雾。他没有鞋子，所以当他一瘸一拐地走下短短的台阶环顾四周时，灌木丛里的湿气立刻浸湿了他的袜子。

杰森观察着这片森林的景貌，除了这座小屋，周围没有任何人造物的迹象，这里极有可能连接不到任何网络讯号。他发现了一个水箱、丙烷罐以及太阳能电池板，它们提供水、电以及加热设备。没有车辆，也没有任何近期的轮胎痕迹，这意味着不管斯莱德去了哪里，他都是步行去的。

偏远的地理位置意味着如果有人试图找到他们的话，他们的行踪会极其难以追迹，也使得杰森在目前的情况下几乎不可能离开。他没有发现任何可供外出使用的装备，哪怕是一双鞋子或能够对抗恶劣天气的衣服，如果杰森贸然踏上荒野，他绝对走不远。可能是斯莱德有意而为之——在他回到小屋寻找补给后，他确认了这一点。屋子里几乎没有任何补给能够支撑他离开。他找到了一些罐装食品，但他能随身携带的东西不多。如果斯莱德把他留在这里，他就完蛋了。而即使斯莱德回来了，杰森除了依赖他获取资源之外依旧别无选择。杰森对此并不满意，但此刻除了等着看另一个人是否会回来，他无能为力。

当斯莱德终于从门口走进来时，已经是黄昏时分了。他手里拿着猎枪，踢掉靴子之后从肩上扔下了一个背包。杰森几个小时刚打了个盹儿，在重新点燃炉火后蜷缩在地上。他醒来的时候仍然感到全身发痛，前一天斯莱德无论给了他什么药物，都已经失效。现在他四肢僵硬，肋骨的疼痛也完全恢复了，但他还是把身体支撑了起来面对斯莱德。

“你去哪儿了？”这一切比他想象中的更让人心烦意乱，等待斯莱德回来的这段漫长时间尤其使他焦虑不已。

“去给我们弄些晚饭。”斯莱德拉开他随身携带的背包的拉链，露出两只已经剥好皮了的兔子，“我让你漂亮的小脑袋担心了吗，亲爱的？”

“操你的。”杰森生气地说，不愿承认他的确担心斯莱德就这么一走了之。

“我正有这个打算。”斯莱德嘴角上翘。

杰森感觉他的脸又开始发热了，他忍不住后退了一步，但斯莱德脱下夹克径直朝他走去，毫不客气地入侵了杰森的私人空间。在俯身吻上杰森的唇之前，他的一只手拂上了杰森通红的脸颊。

随着那股涌向小腹的热流，他接受过的所有训练、防御本能，以及他的决策能力都被抛出了窗外。斯莱德固定住了杰森的下巴，舌头肆无忌惮地探进更深处。他吮吸着，轻咬着他的唇。这感觉惊人的好，当斯莱德再次以手指刺激着他的灵魂印记时，杰森呜咽喘息着。但出乎他的意料，杰森这一次设法保持了足够的理智，并把他推开了。尽管他花了点时间才让自己镇静下来。

“停手。”他最终憋出这么一句，“你不能就这样带走你所有该死的装备，然后在音讯全无的情况下把我丢在这鸟不拉屎的地方。我甚至不知道这鬼地方在哪，我们到底在什么地方？”

斯莱德脸上露出了一丝自鸣得意的神色：“你不需要知道的地方。”

“你是认真的？而你想就这么把我软禁在这里？”杰森难以置信。

“是的。”斯莱德交叉起双臂，“相信我，你不会想搅和到哥谭现在这片混乱里的。”

“哥谭发生了什么？”

“我把小丑的头留在了一根矛上，很肯定你的蝙蝠老爸现在已经发现它了。”斯莱德再次闯进他的空间，像是在鼓励杰森往后退。“已经有流言说你已经终于入土为安了，但企鹅不相信，他一直在缠着我要你的尸体。街上的消息说蝙蝠们已经把你的每一处巢穴都翻了个底朝天，所有人都在找你。”

那可的确是一团糟，杰森目前并不急于解决。他的地盘将会一片狼藉，名声一落千丈，他早先的行动也会毁于一旦。即便如此，在他的脑海里，他无法抑制地最先想到的是布鲁斯会怎么看待这件事。他一定已经知道发生了什么，迪克在杰森消失之后绝对告诉了他关于斯莱德的灵魂印记的事情。

毫无疑问他会生气的。他们都会的，杰森想。他们会来找他，可然后呢？杰森不知道。

无论如何，斯莱德都不需要考虑这么多问题，可杰森恰恰相反。“如果我想被找到呢？”他说道，意图挑起争论。

“你并没有。”斯莱德看穿了他。

“那如果我说我想离开呢？”

“你想吗？”斯莱德歪了歪头，不冷淡，但也不热情。

“我不知道。”他说的是实话。杰森完全不知道他到底要和斯莱德待在这里干什么，但也没有什么其他更诱人的选择了。

“你这段时间就呆在这里。”斯莱德说，这听起来是最后的决定。

“我为什么要？”杰森试图悄悄远离他，被斯莱德咄咄逼人的态度所影响，他突然对这种情况感到愤怒——尽管他那因受伤而僵硬无比的四肢让他表现出愤怒有点困难。杰森从没有要求过这些，他很高兴能摆脱小丑的束缚，但他不知道该如何面对与斯莱德绑定在一起的命运。

“因为我要求你这么做，这就是原因。”斯莱德在杰森试图走开时抓住了他的手臂。

“我和你甚至一点都不熟。”

“那么你现在就可以开始了解我了。”斯莱德再一次俯身于杰森之上，轻咬着他的下巴。“命运把我和你凑到了一块，如果我们非要死死扼住对方的喉咙，那我希望它是更让人愉悦的那种类型。“他的手指拂过杰森的手臂，再次停留在狼印上，使熟悉的热浪蔓延至他的全身。

“那又是什么意思？”杰森倒吸一口凉气，感到有些茫然。他的身体颤抖着，因为斯莱德继续对他的灵魂印记施压。他的欲望很快就被唤醒了，他很清楚斯莱德现在在做什么。

“让我展示给你看。”

斯莱德迅速解开了杰森衬衫的前襟，亲吻他的脖子的同时对放在他身上的手施加着力度，直到他的腿在后退之中碰到了那座破旧沙发的边缘，然后他将杰森向下按去，使他坐在了沙发上。

当斯莱德跪在他膝盖间时，杰森小幅度地挣扎着，仍在试图反抗灵魂印记反馈而来的强烈冲击，但斯莱德的一只手已经攀上了杰森的大腿。斯莱德弹开杰森内裤开口的扣子，拉住它的边缘将其扯了下来。把他的另一只胳膊放在杰森的肩膀下面，让他躺在沙发上。斯莱德完好的那只眼睛向上斜视着，时刻注意着杰森的反应。他吻了一下杰森大腿内侧的皮肤，然后向上移动，直到斯莱德开始透过那片薄薄的织物磨蹭着杰森的裆部。斯莱德将他内裤的前端拉了下来，然后缓缓含住了杰森坚硬的头部。

“斯莱德！“杰森在最初的快感中蜷缩成一团，但他的肋骨和背部的肌肉突然间开始疼痛难忍。“等等，”他哽咽着说。

“躺下。”斯莱德咯咯笑着，手停留在了杰森的小腹。

“不…”杰森推开他。“我是认真的。这一次真的天杀的疼，所以停下。”

斯莱德顿住了，起身放弃了他的服务，一条腿跨在杰森的腰旁俯身看着他。“这一次？”他问道。“昨晚疼吗？”

“也许有那么一点点吧。”杰森不情愿地承认了。

斯莱德眯起眼睛盯着杰森，以那种杰森刚开始熟悉的，斯莱德平时对外使用的眼神。他似乎永远保持着警惕，就像一把永不变钝的刀刃。然而他的手现在正轻轻地抚摸着杰森的两侧，力度轻到足以让他感到安慰，而且不会加重他的伤势带来的伤痛。

“你应该告诉我的。”

“如果你他妈的没有那么死缠硬磨着我，也许我会的，”杰森抱怨道。“你用一辆该死的车撞了我，而你昨天给我下了不管是什么药的效果都已经过了，这当然他妈的会疼！”

“当然，无论你怎么说，老大。”斯莱德举起双手表示认输。

这可不是杰森所期待的。他本以为斯莱德会和他打一架，但现在他却从沙发上转过了身。“你要去哪里？”

“给你弄些止痛的东西。”斯莱德把毯子盖在他身上，杰森将它紧紧地裹在了身上，把自己掖好，重新扣上了衬衫的扣子。

当他意识到自己的心脏仍然在胸膛里怦怦直跳时，他做了几次深呼吸。斯莱德的行动力极强，过于迅速以至于杰森根本反应不过来自己在这种情况下正在做什么或者想要什么。与此同时，斯莱德在没有给杰森选择的情况下，为杰森做出决定，强行推动着他前进。

“这是什么？”斯莱德在带着一杯水和一些药片回来后，杰森问道。他怀疑地看着药片，警惕着或许会让他处于脆弱状态的药物，尤其是他已经明显地察觉到斯莱德正对他虎视眈眈。

“Percocet，我只能弄到这个了。”

杰森立刻皱起了眉头。Percocet是一种致幻性药物，母亲毫无生气地躺在地板上的画面不可控制地在他脑海中一闪而过。“不。”他把药片递了回去。

“随你的便。”斯莱德没有接过它。

“不，我绝对不会用那玩意，你他妈到底在干什么斯莱德？”杰森站了起来，没有理会当他站直时传遍全身的刺痛。“你故意把我困在一个偏僻的地方，我他妈的才不会吞下那些该死的药片，好让你把我上了！”

“所以你就是这么想的吗？”几乎是咆哮着，斯莱德怒火中烧。“好吧，如果你这么讨厌这一切的话，门就在那边！”他指向出口。

“很好！”杰森跺着脚走向出口，怒不可遏，心中充满怨气，不愿承认这可能是个坏主意。他把脚塞进斯莱德放在门口的靴子里，打开门，大步走进夜色中。


	4. Chapter 4

套着一双不合脚的靴子、身上只穿着一件衬衫和一条牛仔裤，步履蹒跚地走进荒郊野外里绝对不是最好的主意，但杰森发现他此时什么都不在乎了。利用自己的满腔怒火刺激着肾上腺素的分泌，他忽略自己的身体以疼痛发出的抗议，继续漫无目的地在林中游荡。

过去几天里发生的一切已经远远超出了杰森的掌控范围。命运收回了对他原有的判决——小丑死了，杰森不知何故却还活着，但他的余生将注定和斯莱德——一个冷血杀手脱不开干系。这个人强行绑架了杰森，把他孤立在一个杳无人烟的地方，然后试图在不给他任何选择余地的情况下让他们俩产生一种杰森不确定自己是否准备好迎接了的亲密关系。

至少在树林里把自己弄死是他的自由选项。在过去，在杰森作为红头罩的行动中，无论他陷入了多么棘手的险境，只要能确定小丑与此无关，他就一定会以某种方式存活下来。而现在，他大可能就这么曝尸荒野。奇怪的是，这种想法不知何故地使他感到自由。杰森终于能够亲手决定自己的死法，而这是他以前从未有过的选项。

“杰森！”斯莱德的怒吼声从某处传来，听起来很遥远，毕竟自杰森一瘸一拐地走进黑暗中起已经过了整整20分钟了。“该死，杰森！你到底在哪？”斯莱德的声音在林中回响着，但杰森不予回应。

他开始感觉到一股寒意，身上薄薄的织物完全无法抵御快速下降的温度。杰森颤抖着，即使头上那轮新月施舍了一点稀薄的光芒，他也依然难以视物。在昏暗的光线下他勉强辨认出了前方的一座山脊，然后开始向它前进。身处高处能使他更方便判定自己身处何处。

当他艰难地向上攀登时，他的肌肉因疼痛向他尖叫。当他到达山脊边缘时，他已经筋疲力尽了。他听到下方传来河水或溪流潺潺的流水声，但杰森往下看时所能看到的只有一个黑暗的裂口。他俯下身去，想看看有没有能够穿越这片密林的小径，但在他极端疲惫的状态下，随着夜晚的黑暗与在寒冷中的战栗，杰森误判了自己的立足点。

突然，杰森脚下的岩石坍塌了，他翻滚着滑下了陡坡。在他坠入冰冷河水的黑暗之中那一刻，他原本听到的河水流动的声音变为了洪流般的咆哮声。他的肩膀撞上了某种坚硬的东西，可能是一些石块，或一块巨岩。杰森没能抑制住张嘴大叫的欲望，于是河水顷刻间灌满了他的肺部。在急流卷着他顺流而下时，他划动着四肢试图让自己浮出水面，但他的身体已然筋疲力尽。

在这紧急时刻，某样东西抓住了他的胳膊，将杰森拖出了水面。在重回陆地倒在河岸边崎岖不平的石块堆时，他急促地咳嗽着。

“妈的。”在他大口吐出肺里积满的河水时，杰森朦胧地辨识出了斯莱德低沉的声音，他用一只手用力拍着他的背。“放轻松，孩子，我抓到你了。”他说。杰森感觉自己被扶了起来。

“滚-滚蛋……”杰森在斯莱德的控制下奋力挣扎着。他的牙齿打着战，全身都因寒冷而麻木又僵硬，但他还是用剩下的力气推开了斯莱德。

“然后让你试着再弄死自己一次？我不这么认为。”斯莱德将他架在了肩膀上，而这次杰森没有反抗。他让斯莱德把他带回了小屋。

一回到那里，斯莱德就以几乎撕掉他湿透的衬衫和牛仔裤的方式迅速祛下了杰森的衣物，然后给他盖上一条毯子，安置在炉火边。杰森战栗着，除了像个婴儿一样蜷缩在地板上别无选择。斯莱德又往壁炉里添了一条木柴，然后开始脱下自己的衣服。他掀开毯子，杰森因这突然的肌肤之亲瑟缩了一下。

杰森蠕动着试图和他拉开距离，但斯莱德用胳膊搂住了杰森的腰，用自己的腿钩住杰森的以固定住他。“别再动了！”斯莱德对着他的耳朵吼道。“我不是想对你做些什么，你现在温度过低了，你需要体温。”

那倒是真的。杰森仅存的理智告诉他跳入冰水会对人体造成伤害。他一直感受到筋疲力尽绝不仅仅是因为身体上的疲劳，那是他的体温已经低至警戒线的迹象。他感到眼皮无法控制地下沉，一切似乎都开始变得遥远……

“嘿，”斯莱德推了推他，杰森猛地睁开眼睛。“保持清醒。”

杰森呻吟着，但斯莱德仍不打算放弃用言语折磨他的脑袋：“你他妈的真是个白痴。你到底以为你在干什么？”

“你个混-混蛋…”

在斯莱德发出低沉的笑声时，他紧贴着杰森后背的胸口发出了震动。“我没问这个，但我知道。”可能只是杰森的幻觉，但斯莱德似乎突然将他搂得更紧了。杰森感觉到斯莱德的唇紧贴在他耳旁的颈边。“我没有意识到这是一个可能会让你的状况更加糟糕的决定，但我现在告诉你——振作起来。”

他的话语严厉而苛刻，低沉但响亮的声音在杰森耳边萦绕着，但斯莱德的语调并非毫无感情。他的嗓音中有某种坚定不移的东西，而杰森发现自己像锚一样紧紧抓住了它。

斯莱德调整了一下姿势，移动着他环抱着杰森的胳膊，将杰森的两只手臂固定在了他的两侧。然后他把手伸向杰森身前，用手指抚摸着那只狼——他的灵魂印记。遍布老茧粗糙的指尖和他的皮肤互相摩擦的感觉，与过于激烈的灵魂共鸣引发的刺痛感在杰森的皮肤上蔓延着。他在斯莱德的拥抱下小幅挣扎着，试图对抗过量的刺激。此刻他的身体敏感无比，突然间一阵奇怪的疼痛攫住了他的心。

杰森咽了口唾沫，感到喉咙里似乎哽咽着什么。他试图转过身来直视斯莱德的眼睛，但斯莱德紧紧抱住了他。

“不，听着，”斯莱德呼出的气息拂过他的脖子，除了滑进他耳朵里的低沉嗓音，杰森还能感受斯莱德紧贴着他后背的胸口发出的震动。“我带你来这里并不是为了方便我对你为所欲为，”他说。“我不是为了上你才带你来这里的。如果你是这么想的，那你就错了。我唯一想做的是事是让你远离那些你称之为家人的白痴。在那次针对你的刺杀之后，我跟踪了你好几个星期，但每次当我试图靠近，他们就会把我赶走。我很幸运地逮到了你的老管家。当我终于在那座餐馆和你面对面地交流时，我知道我不能让你像以前那样继续下去了。我必须修正命运对你做下的事情。”

杰森的心跳又开始加快了。虽然他已经停止了因寒冷而颤栗，但某种情感贯穿了他的全身，如此强烈使他因而再次颤抖着。他不由自主地抽泣了一声，斯莱德安抚性地在他的头上落下一吻。

“你已经习惯了鲁莽行事，”他继续说，“因为从过去的岁月里，你得知了死亡只会以一种方式向你袭来，那就是通过小丑。我见过你手臂上的疤痕，我知道你习惯了承担命运给你带来的这一切烂摊子而负重前行。你已经习惯了别人对你毫不在意，但我告诉过你，事情会有所不同的。我为你杀了小丑，为你违反了企鹅的委托，所以别再胡思乱想了——我正试着帮你，好让我们两个都能拥有全新的机会。去他妈的命运吧，它再也无法戏耍我们了。”

杰森擦去脸上的湿气，试图转过身来，这一次斯莱德松开了他的手，给予他自由。杰森伸出手，触摸着烙印在斯莱德手臂上的知更鸟。“我...”轻轻地抚着鸟儿翅膀的边缘，杰森深吸一口气，“我很抱歉，斯莱德……我是残缺物，和我在一起真的不是最好的选择。”

“别再道歉了，”斯莱德回答，他的语调不知怎的既温柔又粗鲁。“然后闭上你该死的嘴。”

“你是个混蛋斯莱德，你知道吗？”杰森振作起来，笑了笑。

同样露出了笑容，斯莱德脸上掠过一丝得意。“所以你是在告诉我，你已经更加了解我了。”

在斯莱德的怀抱之中，杰森开始感到温暖。灵魂共鸣产生的热浪也似乎将生命力带回了杰森的身体。不知不觉地，他在斯莱德的怀里睡着了。

——————————

他们在接下来的几天里解决了一些问题。事实上，小屋里的供给比杰森想象的要多得多。它们只是隐藏了在了他初次搜索小屋时遗漏了的地板里和墙壁上。

“你以为我会蠢到在没有武器的情况下把我们困在这里吗？”斯莱德说，他掀开地板上的一块木板，展示了格式各样的枪支，战术装备和设备。

杰森端详了一阵，最终选了几把手枪，并注意到了斯莱德的众多收藏中包括护目镜和成像设备。他指了指一组看起来像夜视镜的东西：“这就是你能在黑暗中那么快就找到我的原因？”

“差不多。”斯莱德点了点头，“我不得不对整片区域都进行一次热扫描，好在我还有一双备用的靴子。”

“那次你为什么允许我跑出去？”杰森拿起他选择的枪，小心翼翼地坐在沙发上。他的身体僵硬又疼痛，作为从悬崖跌入水中的勇猛行为的奖励，他身上又添了不少瘀伤。但他仍然拒绝服用止痛药，斯莱德也没有再强迫他。杰森只能强撑着忍受愈合过程中的一切疼痛。

“因为你把我惹毛了。而且我很确定如果我试图逼迫你留下来，你会和我打一架。”对于斯莱德的解释，杰森不敢苟同，“我以为你冷静下来以后会自己回来，而不是试着把自己淹死在河里。”

“我那时候…有点无法接受。”绝对称不上是他最美好的时刻，但事实就是如此。

“嗯哼”

就此打住之后，他们再没提起这事，杰森也没有再试图离开。斯莱德没有在他痊愈后的几天内立刻让杰森和他产生亲密关系……尽管他也不是完全放弃了那么做的尝试。在接下来的一周里，这就是他们的日常——斯莱德会在每天的早上消失，而在晚上带着新鲜的野味回来。在身体的疼痛减轻许多之后，杰森开始帮忙处理食材。

一周又一周悄然过去，在杰森意识到之前，他已经在这座小屋里待了一个多月了。他已经恢复了大部分的行动能力，甚至能时不时跟着斯莱德进入森林，检查陷阱是否成功捕获了猎物。

“你的肋骨怎么样了？”一天晚上，斯莱德在他们吃完晚饭后问道。他们又一次坐在了壁炉旁，这是他们经常做的事情，以至于斯莱德终于肯挪动那张破旧的沙发，拿开坐垫露出了下面的一张折叠式床垫。它要比坐在地板上舒服得多，虽然斯莱德一直坚持说这是火灾隐患。

“好些了。”杰森回答道。而斯莱德将手伸进了他衬衫下摆，手指在他的腹部和胸部打着转，杰森因这种感觉轻轻颤抖着。他允许斯莱德继续抚摸他，尽管这对他来说依然是陌生的。他不太确定他往后是否会习惯斯莱德予以他的这种注意。

“或者好得差不多了？”斯莱德低下头，嘴唇贴在杰森的后颈。他能感觉到斯莱德的胡茬摩擦着他的皮肤。“因为你一直都在对我说‘好些了’。”

“当然，我已经好得不得了啦。”当斯莱德开始抚摸他的狼印时，杰森的呼吸加快了。“棒呆了，巨爽的，好得不能再好了——”

“上帝啊，快闭嘴吧。”斯莱德完全剥下了杰森的衬衫，亲吻着他的唇的同时推搡着他的身体使他向后倒去，仰面躺在折叠式床垫上。杰森对此全然接受。他让斯莱德移动、调整他四肢的位置，直到他以完全敞开的姿态躺在他身下。在他和斯莱德被连结在一起之前，他是绝对不会以这样的姿态屈服在任何一个人之下的，但每当对方碰触他的灵魂印记，他的一切战斗本能就似乎从他身上消失得无影无踪。杰森越是习惯斯莱德的手流连在身上的感觉，他身上散发的麝香气息，他唇舌之中呼出的热气，他凑近他的皮肤时闻到的咸味，他就越意识到他想要这个，他喜欢这个，他想让斯莱德继续。

杰森伸出手去拉斯莱德的衬衫，将它从他的肩膀上扯下来，然后用手指描摹着对方手臂上露出的那只知更鸟的轮廓；通过灵魂共鸣猛然袭来的热流在此时已然成为了一种愉悦。当温暖的感觉传遍全身时，杰森闭上了眼睛。他感觉斯莱德的头颅逐渐向下移动，那些亲吻亦然往下延伸着，直至他的唇舌抵达他的胸部，而后开始舔舐逗弄着他的乳头。随着斯莱德呼吸的加快，他呼出的热气扑面而来。通过彼此灵魂印记分享的感官使他们同时喘着粗气。杰森已然苏醒了的坚硬开始感到不适，他向上扭动着胯部。斯莱德注意到了他的小动作，他调整了一下自己的姿态，让他们的勃起摩擦在一起。

“嗯…”杰森在接触中呻吟着，斯莱德向下伸出手拉开他的裤链，把他的牛仔裤脱了下来。

斯莱德跪在他的腿间，两只手顺着大腿内侧往上抚摸着，最后在他的裆部停了下来。“非常好，杰森。”当斯莱德开始在他的腿间留下一连串向内延伸的吻时，他的声音像一种低沉的咕噜声。

“嗯，‘非常好’，真大方。”杰森扭动着身体，在脑海里同时出现的闭上双腿或是进一步张开的矛盾想法之间犹豫不决，而在斯莱德开始抚摸他的腰侧时发出了呻吟。

斯莱德笑了笑，他张开嘴，用舌头将杰森的双球卷进嘴里，然后吮吸着它们。杰森的头因为突然的快感重重砸回了床垫上。斯莱德的舌头先是试探着杰森老二的底部，而后他湿润的嘴唇沿着杰森的长度向上移动，这使得杰森些微地弓起了腰。斯莱德向后退开，他打开了一瓶润滑油并倒了许多在自己手上。用手指在杰森的穴口周围打着转的同时，他吻住了杰森。

“斯莱德…”杰森中断了这个吻，将手放在了斯莱德的肩膀上。他没有抗拒性地推开，但也并无邀请的意思。在杰森仍在试着稳定住自己的呼吸时，这是他唯一能做的。

斯莱德的动作停顿了，但只持续到了他注意到杰森不打算主动下去的那一刻。

“放轻松，为我敞开你的身体。”而后斯莱德的一根手指进入了他。

杰森咬紧了他，但斯莱德持续推进。不久之后，被入侵的感觉开始化为快感，因为斯莱德正在摩擦戳弄着那里，那个会让他蜷缩、抽泣，在床垫上扭动着身体的一点。斯莱德强迫性地使他再次与他分享一个了深吻，它充满了牙齿，他们几乎像是在互相啃咬着。斯莱德空出来的另一只手抓住了杰森的手臂，正好按在了他的灵魂印记上。而他体内的手指在同一时间再一次戳弄到了那让他销魂的一点，在斯莱德让他感受到极端的快乐的同时，杰森感觉他的身体已经到了极限。

杰森觉得他再也承受不了更多了，斯莱德搞得他的脑子成了一团浆糊，除了语无伦次地乞求外再无思考能力，身体各处的神经也像火一样疯狂地燃烧着。这一切的始作俑者退缩了。他支撑起身体，俯视着杰森，一副令人恼火的的笑容出现在他沾沾自喜的脸上。

“你现在的样子看起来可真不错。”斯莱德撤出了他的手指，转而撸了几把他自己那已经完全挺立起来了的老二，它泰然自若，正滴着前液。

“操，”斯莱德突然停下动作，杰森因巨大的失望感几乎落下眼泪。“噢，去你妈的，你这个混蛋，快点操我，操我！”

“乐意至极。”斯莱德重新凌驾于他之上，把杰森的一条腿推到他的肩上，将自己放在杰森的入口处。他老二的顶端不断地向内推进，直到斯莱德终于通过了第一个抵抗的肌肉环。

杰森发出了一阵高昂的呻吟声，身体艰难但缓慢地适应着斯莱德的尺寸。他喘着气，试图平稳自己的呼吸，但斯莱德推进到了更深的地方。他让杰森的胳膊环绕在自己两侧，然后用手掌再次摩挲着那个狼的印记，杰森又一次被那种炽热的欲望所撼动了。他的皮肤刺痛，肚脐收紧，整个身体都在颤抖，仿佛一阵电流通过。

斯莱德撞击着他，整根没入，然后一路向外撤出，几乎只留下一个头部仍在杰森体内，那部分凸起的边缘在每一次碾回来之前都会扩张、撑开他的穴道边缘。斯莱德的胯部对他的每一次撞击都引发着一股强烈的感觉，无与伦比的极乐与叫嚣着更多的饥渴感交替出现着，使他在高潮与低谷之间跌宕起伏。斯莱德保持着稳定的节奏，一起一伏的快感愈加强烈。他感到一团火焰从小腹蔓延到了肢体各处，然后杰森哭喊着，抽泣着，颤抖着攀上了高潮的顶峰，随后仿佛开始自由落体。当他感觉到某种滚烫的东西浇灌入他的身体里面时，他的白浊飞溅而出，泼洒在自己的小腹上。斯莱德一阵痉挛，咕哝着什么，以可能会留下瘀伤的力度紧紧抓住了杰森的手臂，直到他的胯部完成了最后一次抽动。

斯莱德压在杰森身上，捏住他的下巴再次分享一个湿漉漉的吻时仍深埋在他体内。

杰森闭上了眼睛，久久不能平息下去的高潮的余韵依然令人陶醉，淹没了他的感官。斯莱德继续抱着他，轻轻地揉弄着他的灵魂印记。如野火般燃烧的欲望现在已经从灵魂共鸣中消失了，取而代之的是另一种难以言喻的感觉——一种奇怪的满足感，一种自他的胸口发散而出的温暖，以及一种他无法理解的，仿佛扎根在他内心深处的抓挠感，几乎让他感觉到疼痛。

在半梦半醒之间，杰森在想，这是否是就是被爱的感觉。

__________________

第二天早上，他是被某种重物落地的声音吵醒的。杰森睁开眼睛，看到斯莱德把一个巨大的行李袋丢到桌子上，并立刻开始解开拉链，开始拆包。

出于好奇，杰森从那张床垫上爬了起来，用一条毯子遮盖着自己的身体。自他们昨晚的缠绵之后他仍旧还什么衣服都没穿，寒冷的凌晨时分的使他的皮肤起了鸡皮疙瘩。他赤脚走到桌子旁，惊讶地发现斯莱德正在摆弄的是一套他极其熟悉的装备——那是杰森的红头罩制服。

“你一直都留着它？在这儿？”杰森问道，对斯莱德像变魔术一般地突然将它展现在他面前感到困惑。

斯莱德转向他。当他捧着杰森的脸时，他的脸上露出了一种难以言喻的表情。“我不该把你留在这里太久。我打了个电话。我的助手温特格林几个小时后就会到这里。他会带你去任何你想去的地方。”

杰森回盯着他，“你要把我赶出去？”

“当然不是，”斯莱德似乎有些生气，“但我们两个都不可能永远呆在这里。我有事情要做，所以我要放你们走。”他向前倾，轻轻地吻了一下杰森的嘴唇。有那么一刻他让他们彼此的额头贴在了一起，然后退开了。

杰森走到桌边查看他的装备。他的多米诺面具就在那里，除了丢失的头盔外，他拥有恢复红头罩身份所需的一切。然而，有些东西仍然感觉不完整。一想到能离开这里回到哥谭，他就感到莫名的空虚，似乎缺少了什么东西。

那就是斯莱德。

他伸出手抓住斯莱德的手臂，就在他衬衫下隐藏着知更鸟印记的地方，这一次杰森没有感受到往常的热浪，取而代之的是某种深层的隐痛感。

“跟我走吧，”他说。“和我一起去哥谭。我们俩都还没完，我知道你也感觉到了。”

斯莱德抬起头看着他，狼一般的笑容再次出现在他的脸上。“我正等着你问呢。”


End file.
